Amor Proibido
by Bella L'Amour
Summary: Sakura Haruno sempre foi uma excelente aluna, porém em seu último ano do colegial, um certo professor irá infernizar a sua vida. Mas o que acontece quando eles acabarem se sentindo atraído um pelo outro, uma relação perigosa que se descoberta poderá trazer muitos riscos para qualquer um dos dois.
1. Prólogo

**Amor Proibido**

 **Sinopse:** Sakura Haruno sempre foi uma excelente aluna, porém em seu último ano do colegial, um certo professor irá infernizar a sua vida.

Mas o que acontece quando eles acabarem se sentindo atraído um pelo outro, uma relação perigosa que se descoberta poderá trazer muitos riscos para qualquer um dos dois.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Romance/ Comédia

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Amor Proibido**

.

.

 **Prólogo**

.

.

Os raios de sol entravam pela janela entre-aberta, tocando na face alva da jovem de cabelos róseos, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, devido a noite um pouco mal dormida, suas pálpebras teimavam em ficam fechadas, enquanto ela travava uma luta para mante-las abertas.

Fazia um certo tempo desde que a pequena rosada havia decidido ser um das melhores alunas do colégio, assim, ela poderia conseguir vaga em uma das melhores faculdades de medicina do país, ela sabia que não seria uma tarefa fácil, mas estava preparada para tudo o que viria pela frente.

Levantou-se da cama com um certo pesar, aquela noite de sono não havia lhe feito muito bem, Sakura tinha um pequeno problema de ansiedade, que era agravado sempre um dia antes de acontecer coisas importantes, tais como provas, trabalhos ou mesmo o primeiro dia aula.

A rosada colocou uma roupa simples, calça jeans e um blusa um pouco larga. Foi até o banheiro, onde fez sua higiene matinal, e prendeu seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Desceu as escada e pegou a mochila quer havia deixado um dia antes em um dos degraus da escada, ela era sempre organizada e gostava de deixar as coisas em locais fáceis para poder lembrar onde estavam depois.

Faltava apenas três degraus para que chegasse ao fim da escada quando sentiu um delicioso aroma de manteiga derretida e laranjas, chegando na cozinha percebeu que sua mãe já estava acordada e tinha lhe preparado torradas com manteiga e um suco de laranja, sua mãe sabia que esse era seu café da manhã predileto.

\- Bom dia mãe. - disse a garota enquanto pegava uma das torradas que sua mãe fizera.

\- Oi filha, preparada para mais um ano? - comentou Erza Haruno.

\- Claro mãe, acabei dormindo um pouco mal esta noite, acho que por causa da ansiedade.

\- Ah filha, eu te entendo perfeitamente, eu também fico assim, ou pelo menos ficava na minha época de escola. - comentou Erza com um sorriso no rosto.

A Sra. Haruno era um amor de pessoa e de mãe, sempre estava por perto cuidando de Sakura, sempre a apoiava e estava lá quando a garota precisava dela. Este era o último ano da rosada como uma colegial, este é um ano definitivo, no qual ela precisa se esforçar muito mais que nos anos anteriores. Uma nota baixa, poderia por em risco o seu ingresso a uma faculdade e isso era tudo o que ela não queria.

A dona dos olhos esmeraldinos acabara de tomar café, quando deu um beijo na bochecha de sua mãe e disse um _'até mais'_.

.

.

Todo o primeiro dia de aula era igual, você chagava a escola, encontrava seus amigos, conversavam sobre assuntos banais e sobre como havia sido as férias de cada um deles e então quando o sinal tocasse iriam para as salas de aulas respectivas. Com a rosada isso não foi diferente.

Ao chegar no colégio, a primeira pessoa que viu foi Hinata Hyuuga, uma grande amiga da rosa. A Hyuuga tinha pele alva, longos cabelos roxos e olhos perolados que eram lindos e atraiam a atenção de um certo garoto loiro.

\- Oi Saky. - disse a Hyuuga ao vê-la, como as duas se conheciam a muito tempo era comum que elas tivessem apelidos.

\- Hina, como você esta?

\- Estou bem, senti tantas saudades. Como foram suas férias? - perguntou a garota.

\- Foi normal Hina.

\- E por normal, você quer dizer, você e sua mãe deram alguns passeios, mas a maior parte do tempo ficou estudando. - ao dizer isso a rosada deu um sorriso, Hinata sabia absolutamente tudo sobre ela, era impossível esconder qualquer coisa dela.

\- Tá, você acertou. Mas você sabe o quão isso é importante para mim. - disse a garota, como meio de justificar seus atos.

Hinata olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e viu que já era de irem até a sala, a ordem das aulas ainda permaneciam um mistério para as duas.

\- E você Hina, o que tem feito durante as férias?

\- A Saky, você sabe, o de sempre.

Sakura sabia o quanto a dona dos olhos perolados gostava de ser discreta, além disso a amiga não era do tipo que gostava de sair e ir a baladas, seus passeios eram sempre normais, zoológico, biblioteca, Hinata era uma aficionada por livros.

Sakura andava distraída enquanto conversava com sua melhor amiga, ela não prestou atenção quando acabou esbarrando em alguém por acidente, a jovem fechou os olhos e esperou a queda até o chão, foi quando sentiu braços fortes a segurarem pela cintura, o que a impediu de cair.

Abriu os olhos lentamente para ver quem era seu salvador misterioso, mas não era ninguém que ela conhecia. Ele era alto, tinha músculos definidos mesmo por debaixo da roupa despojada dava para perceber, sua pele era clara como a dela, ele tinha cabelos na altura do queixo e eles eram tão escuros quanto o ébano e seus olhos também, como uma pedra ônix.

Ela sentiu seu sangue subir e sentia suas bochechas pegarem fogo, ele era muito bonito, sentiu-se envergonhada por ter esbarrado nele, será que ele era algum tipo de aluno novo? Não, ele não se parecia com um. Ela foi tirada de seus devaneios por uma voz sexy e um pouca que lhe disse:

\- Cuidada da próximo vez, não estarei aqui pra salvá-la de uma queda.

\- D-desculpe, não se repetirá. - ela gaguejou por estar um pouco nervosa.

Então ele se foi, e ela nem ao menos sabia seu nome ou mesmo quem era. E esta duvida ficou pairando sobre sua mente, ela tentava descobrir quem ele era, mas logo ela obteve respostas.

.

.

 **Continua...**

.

.

 **N/A:** Primeiro capítulo pronto _finalmente_ , espero que você tenham gostado deste capítulo, estava com saudades de escrever uma história e foi ai que tive a uma ideia que para mim pareceu perfeita para esta história. Espero também que vocês tenham gostado da minha escrita.

Nós vemos daqui quinze dias com um novo capítulo, caso eu me esqueça de postá-lo me avisem, pode ser por comentário ou por mensagem mesmo.

Respondo todos os comentários deste capítulo no final do próximo. Até o segundo capítulo pessoal.


	2. Então é você

**Amor Proibido**

 **Sinopse:** Sakura Haruno sempre foi uma excelente aluna, porém em seu último ano do colegial, um certo professor irá infernizar a sua vida.

Mas o que acontece quando eles acabarem se sentindo atraído um pelo outro, uma relação perigosa que se descoberta poderá trazer muitos riscos para qualquer um dos dois.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Romance/ Comédia

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Amor Proibido**

.

.

 **Então é você**

.

.

Já era a última aula, a rosada estava conversando animada coma amiga, estavam colocando a conversa em dia quando o professor de literatura inglesa entrou na sala, mas ninguém a principio pareceu dar muita atenção a ele.

Ele colocou todas as suas coisas sobre a mesa e então pegou um giz e começou a escrever na lousa algumas coisas, assim que acabou ele pediu silêncio, foi então que Sakura notou que a voz dele era sexy e rouca como a que havia escutado hoje de manhã e foi ai que ela descobrir que a tinha salvado mais cedo naquele mesmo dia.

— Sou o novo professor de literatura inglesa de vocês. Sou Sasuke Uchiha, mas me chamem de Sr. Uchiha, posso ser novo, mas gosto de respeito por favor.

A turma automaticamente ficou quieta perante a autoridade daquele professor, muitas meninas encontraram-se vidradas nele, aquele olhos de ônix pareciam haver hipnotizados as garotas. Ele parecia ser o tipo de home que é extremamente autoritário. O Sr. Uchiha foi até a sua bolsa e tirou de lá um livro, o primeiro de muitos que iriam ler naquele ano.

— O livro do início deste ano é Romeo e Julieta, obviamente vocês já ouviram falar deste livro, é um clássico escrito por Shakespeare, você terão o prazo de um mês para ler este livro, e você terão uma prova bastante teórica para comprovar se de fato leram o livro. Boa sorte a todos.

— E quando será a prova do livro professor? - indagou Naruto

— Surpresa, vocês não podem esperar que eu de todas as informações, precisam estar preparados para todas as situações.

.

.

O sinal havia tocado e Sakura estava pronta para ir para casa, para isso ela tinha que sair pelos fundos do colégio, onde também ficava o estacionamento. Foi então que ela viu uma garota com longos cabelos e sua tipica voz nojenta. Ela reconhecia de longe aquela voz, Karin, era simplesmente a menina mais vulgar e atirada de toda a escola, ela não parecia se importar com seu futuro, e não dava a minima para as provas. A ruiva estava se esfregando em cima do mais novo professor, o Sr. Uchiha.

O moreno a empurrou delicadamente, pegou a chave do carro em seu bolso e foi em direção ao carro, com Karin fazendo uma voz manhosa. Ele tinha um carro um carro excepcionalmente bonito, assim como ele, era exatamente o que se podia esperar do professor.

Ela continuou andando, afinal de contas a vida do seu professor não a interessava muito, ele fazia o que bem quisesse. Foi então que ela escultou um som alto, e viu que era ele que buzinava para que Karin saísse da frente do carro, como aquele garota irritante.

Em nenhum momento havia passado pela mente da rosada que o homem que a salvara mais cedo pudesse ser um professor, talvez ele tivesse cerca de 23 anos, afinal de contas ele não parecia ser tão velho assim. Ela fez questão de 'perder' alguns segundos sobre um pouco sobre aquele homem que a seus olhos parecia tão misterioso.

.

.

— Mãe, cheguei.

— Oi filha, o almoço esta na cozinha, é só esquentar. - gritou sua mãe da sala de estar

Erza Haruno antigamente havia sido uma excelente pianista e costumava dar aulas de piano para algumas pessoas da cidade, isso fazia com que sua mãe se sentisse tão feliz e também tão viva.

— Obrigada mãe. Mãe, por acaso você tem algum exemplar de Romeo e Julieta? - indagou a rosada.

— Ah...deixe-me ver, tenho sim querida, acho que esta na minha estante. Assim que eu acabar aqui eu pegou para você querida. Por que quer o livro querida?

— Aula de literatura estrangeira, temos um professor novo, um tal de Sasuke Uchiha, o primeiro livro que temos que ler será justamente Romeo e Julieta.

— Ah entendi. - disse sua mãe

.

.

Um mês depois

O moreno chegou na sala, sua postura parecia ter mudado um pouco e ele parecia um pouco mais sério que de costume.

— Sentem-se por favor. Prova surpresa hoje, quero respostas a caneta, agora. - ele disse enquanto passava uma folha para cada um dos alunos. - Quero respostas completas.

A prova não parecia tão difícil assim, a rosada então respondeu todas as questões e foi a primeira a entregar a prova para o o Uchiha. Deixou a prova na mesa dele com um belo sorriso no rosto.

— Então Sakura, parece que a prova estava fácil demais ou alguém errou todas as questões. - disse ele com um ar arrogante e de superioridade.

— Não acho que eu tenha errado todas as questões, seria quase impossível, além disso, é só literatura estrangeira, nada que a leitura do livro não ajude.

— Quanta certeza de que sua nota foi assim tão excelente. - disse dando um sorriso de lado.

— Apenas tenho certeza. Quando o senhor vai corrigir a prova? - indagou curiosa.

— Não sei, mas talvez eu abra uma exceção para o seu caso senhorita Haruno. Agora, por favor, retire-se da minha sala se você já terminou a prova, preciso prestar atenção nos demais alunos. Boa sorte com sua nota, talvez você precise disso.

Ela saiu da sala, aquelas últimas palavras dele soaram como uma espécie de ameaça.

.

.

Ela estava passando de novo pelo estacionando indo para casa, notou que o moreno estava no carro, ele encostou o carro do lado dela e chamou-a.

— Haruno.

Ela olhou atenciosamente para ele, ela notou que ele estava vasculhando alguma coisa em uma pasta que estava jogada no banco da frente do carro. Ele lhe entregou um papel.

— Aqui esta sua prova, talvez devesse estudar um pouco mais da próxima vez, ou quem saber perder um pouco mais de tempo respondendo a pergunta ao invés de ficar conversando com o seu professor. Até mais. - disse ele pisando no acelerador e seguindo seu caminho.

Ao olhar para prova, notou que a sua nota estava em vermelho o que certamente significava que ele ti ha tirado um nota ruim. Era impossível, Sakura havia lido aquele livro duas vezes antes de fazer a prova e sabia toda a história de cor. Devia haver algum engano.

.

.

 **Continua...**

.

.

 **N/A:** Segundo capítulo prontinho, estou amando este história, esta sendo maravilhoso escrevê-la, espero que vocês estejam gostando tanto dela quanto eu.

Eu tinha comentado que os capítulos seriam lançados a cada quinze dias, porém eu me senti tão empolgada que resolvi postar o segundo e terceiro no dia seguinte, talvez eles acabem encantando vocês para que acompanhem a história e deixem um comentário.

Até mais pessoal.


	3. Há um engano

**Amor Proibido**

 **Sinopse** : Sakura Haruno sempre foi uma excelente aluna, porém em seu último ano do colegial, um certo professor irá infernizar a sua vida.

Mas o que acontece quando eles acabarem se sentindo atraídos um pelo outro, uma relação perigosa que se descoberta poderá trazer muitos riscos para qualquer um dos dois.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sei ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Romance/ Comédia

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Amor Proibido**

.

.

 **Há um engano**

.

.

Ela percorreu alguns corredores até que chegou a sala dos professores, ela deu uma leve batida na porta de madeira, até escutar um _'entre'_. A sala possuía uma cor branca , uma mesa grande no centro da sala, varias cadeiras para que os professores pudesse se sentar, além de copos descartáveis e um garrafa térmica com café, também tinham armários para os professores deixarem alguns materiais necessários.

Sasuke estava sentado tomando um café e conversando com outros professores, ele parecia estar se enturmando perfeitamente. A rosada aproximou-se dele e o tocou levemente no ombro.

\- Olá Haruno. - disse com um sorriso de canto de rosto.

\- Se você não se importa,será que eu poderia conversar com você, em particular?

\- Ah, mas é claro. - disse ele se levantando e indo em direção ao corredor.

A rosada o seguiu e deu um leve aceno de cabeça para os outros professores que estavam na sala. Quando saiu da sala, notou que o moreno estava encostado na parede do corredor, ele a encarava de um modo desafiador.

\- Então, sobre o que quer conversar? - indagou ele curioso.

\- Tem certeza de que o senhor não sabe mesmo sobre o que se trata a nossa conversa.

\- Ah... Talvez sobre aquela sua nota na minha primeira prova. - ele disse, como se tentasse adivinhar o que levara aquela colegial a procurá-lo.

\- Exatamente, quero saber como ganhei uma nota como aquela, eu li este livro duas vezes antes de fazer a sua prova. - comentou ela indignada.

\- Talvez a sua leitura não tenha sido eficiente.

\- Não me diga como estudar, caso você não saiba sou uma das melhores alunas deste colégio, além disso não errei nada e você sabe disso. - seu tom de voz ia aumentando, ela sabia que na realidade aquela não era sua nota.

\- Diga-me Haruno, o que a faz pensar que eu lhe daria uma nota dessas só por diversão? - ele disse com um sorriso de canto aparecendo em seu rosto.

\- Talvez.

\- Esta é uma acusação bem grave senhorita Haruno. - disse ele passando as mãos por seus cabelos sedosos. - Não vou mudar sua nota e você não terá uma segunda chance, de o melhor de si para recuperar sua nota na próxima prova. Boa sorte.

Ele estava indo embora, a garota ficou lá parada, incrédula, não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, ela realmente iria ficar com uma nota vermelha e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para reverter isso.

.

.

\- A prova de vocês já foi corrigida, espero que você se esforcem mais da próxima vez ou quem sabe leiam o livro de verdade, Naruto. - disse o moreno.

\- Ah professor, eu não consegui ler este livro chato, a culpa não foi minha se você tivesse passado um livro mais atual e com palavras menos chatas. - tentou argumentar o garoto de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros.

\- Boa tentativa Uzumaki, mas isso não é desculpa, da próxima leia o livro e sem mas.

Ele circulou por entre as fileiras de carteiras, entregando as provas corrigidas para cada um dos alunos. Chegando em Karin, a jovem ficou surpresa ao ver que sua nota havia sido uma das maiores que era quase impossível, até o Naruto era mais inteligente e ele acabou tirando uma nota parecida com a rosada.

Hinata viu que sua amiga olhava com uma certa raiva para a ruiva, a rosada parecia tão absorta em pensamentos.

\- Saky, o que foi?

\- A minha nota na prova, é quase impossível que a Karin tire uma nota maior que a minha, você sabe o quanto eu me esforço Hina.

\- Mas é claro Saky, deve ter ocorrido algum engano, você já tentou falar com ele?

\- Já, mas ele disse que eu aceitasse a minha nota.

\- Algum problema com a sua nota Haruno? - comentou a ruiva com aquela voz nojenta.

\- Claro, mas você sabe disso. Diga-me, o que você fez para conseguir uma nota tão alta como essa, todo mundo sabe que você é tão burra quanto uma porta.

\- Dobre esta língua quando for falar comigo sua garota insossa. Acha mesmo que fiz alguma coisa para merecer esta nota, talvez você esteja certa, eu estudei,fiz por merecer ao contrário de você não é mesmo.

Karin era uma garota manipuladora e sabia muito bem como irritar alguém, a dona dos olhos esmeraldinos podia até ser bem controlada, porém qualquer um explodia com aquela garota sua voz penetrante doía os ouvidos, ela possuía uma voz extremamente irritante.

\- Karin, não minta, eu passo todos os dias pelo estacionamento para voltar para casa e sempre vejo você se insinuando para o Uchiha, tem certeza de que você fez realmente por merecer esta nota?

\- Sua vadia imunda. - disse a ruiva já indo para cima da rosada e dando-lhe um soco em seu rosto.

A garota caiu no chão e decidiu que iria revidar, porém ela não era tão forte quanto a ruiva e acabou se machucando ainda mais. Karin foi tirada de cima da rosada, que estava extremamente machucada.

\- Karin, vai agora para a diretoria e espere por mim lá e Haruno, você vem comigo. - disse o Uchiha com sua voz.

.

.

\- Você esta muito machuca, o que aconteceu para você acabarem naquela situação?

\- A nota que você me deu. - comentou a garota

\- Não imaginei que isso pudesse causar tanta confusão. - falou o moreno.

A garota ficou quieta sem falar nada, ficou segurando um saco com gelo em seu rosto, estava doendo um pouco, mas poderia ter sido pior se o Uchiha não tivesse tirado a garota de cima dela.

\- Haruno,fique aqui, preciso levar a Karin até a diretora.

\- Professor, manter casos com alunos são proibidos, talvez você não saiba disso. - disse a garota sugestivamente.

O moreno olhou-a cuidadosamente, tentando entender o que que se passava na cabeça dela, então ele se lembrou de que deveria levar Karin até a diretoria, para encontrar um meio de puni-la por ter socado uma colega de classe.

.

.

\- Então, por que esta aqui Karin? - disse Tsunade olhando-a severamente.

\- Bem diretora, eu acabei me irritando com uma garota da sala, e acabei dando um soco nela.

\- E você ainda é cara de pau o suficiente para me dizer isso sem se envergonhar e sem sentir qualquer culpa. - ela passou as mãos em seus cabelos loiros. - Sasuke, o que ocasionou esta briga?

\- Parece que uma de minhas alunas não ficou contente com a nota que recebeu e então Karin começou a provocá-la, e ela acabou indo para cima da senhorita Haruno.

\- Entendo, Karin, você receberá uma suspensão de sete dias, espero que isso a faça pensar em como se comportar com seus colegas de class da próxima vez. Agora, estão todos dispensados.

O moreno com um aceno de cabeça despediu-se da diretora e foi em direção ao estacionamento pegar seu carro. Ele viu a garota de cabelos rosas passando por ali e ficou a observando por um tempo, ela parecia ser tão diferente das outras, mas o por que, ele ainda não sabia dizer.

.

.

 **Continua...**

.

.

 **N/A:** Oi pessoal, aqui é a Bella, espero que vocês estejam gostando desta história, pois estou simplesmente amando escrevê-la. Não esqueçam de deixar um comentário, pois isso me motiva a escrever cada vez mais. A gente se vê no próximo capítulo pessoal.


	4. Aquela Garota

**Amor Proibido**

 **Sinopse** : Sakura Haruno sempre foi uma excelente aluna, porém em seu último ano do colegial, um certo professor irá infernizar a sua vida.

Mas o que acontece quando eles acabarem se sentindo atraídos um pelo outro, uma relação perigosa que se descoberta poderá trazer muitos riscos para qualquer um dos dois.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sei ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Romance/ Comédia

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Amor Proibido**

.

.

 **Aquela Garota**

.

.

Após um longo dia lecionando, tudo o que o moreno queria era um pouco de paz e sossego. Nunca passara por sua cabeça que uma nota baixa como a daquela garota , pudesse causar tanto problema e dor de cabeça.

"Qual foi mesmo o motivo de eu ter dado uma nota baixa a ela?" indagou-se mentalmente o dono dos olhos ônix.

Mas é claro, ele se lembrava perfeitamente do motivo. Aquela garota achava que nunca poderia tirar uma nota baixa, que sabia que tudo e que estava preparada para tudo, mas o mundo não era assim e ele queria lhe mostrar isso, além obviamente de que ela o irritara um pouco logo de cara.

\- Qual era o nome dela mesmo? Ah claro, é Sakura Haruno. - disse ele quase como um sussurro.

Seus devaneios o seguiram por todo o caminho até sua casa. Parou o carro e o estacionou em sua vaga, ele deu um leve balanço de cabeça como se tentando esquecer de tudo o que havia pensado até agora, ele precisava esquecer o que acontecera hoje cedo, afinal de contas não era seu problema.

Tudo o que ele precisava era de um bom banho, que o fizesse se sentir bem e também preparar a matéria para as aulas do dia seguinte. Tocou na maçaneta da porta e a girou, assim que entrou em seu apartamento ele deixou suas coisas em cima de uma pequena mesa de jantar que ficava perto da porta, como ele morava sozinho não tinha necessidade de ter uma mesa grande.

Logo foi tirando o sapato, os sapatos sociais irritavam-no um pouco e também o incomoda, mas fazia parte de sua vestimenta. Foi em direção ao banheiro, tirou sua camisa branco, revelando o seu corpo bem trabalhado e seus músculos bem definidos. Quando ligou o chuveiro, a água cai sobre seu corpo, estava quente o que fazia com que seus músculos se relaxassem. Por um segundo passou em sua cabeça que precisava descansar.

O banho foi rápido, ele ainda tinha muito o que fazer para o dia seguinte. Amarrou a toalha na cintura, mostrando um pouco os ossos da bacia, e os gominhos da barriga do moreno, ele passou as mãos por seus cabelos negros e sedosos.

\- Por onde começo? - disse ele para si mesmo.

Ficou pensando durante cerca de três hora o que poderia passar para as turmas, ele então elaborou uma espécie de redação no qual deveria ser escrito uma história, baseado em algum conto do famoso escritor do romantismo, Edgar Allan Poe.

Calculou mentalmente o tempo que seria gasto para que eles fizessem esta tarefa, cerca de duas aulas dele. Tempo suficiente para que durante a aula ele conseguisse pensar um pouco sobre o trabalho que passaria para a turma.

Quando tudo estava perfeitamente planejado ele decidiu que já era tarde demais e que deveria dormir, mas uma vez que se viu deitado em seu cama ele voltou a ter devaneios com aquela garota. Ela era tão diferente de todos os outros alunos, uma nota era uma das coisas mais importantes do mundo, ele lembrava da reação da rosada ao ver sua nota.

Sua pele parecia tão macia e suave, e seus cabelos róseos eram bonitos, combinavam muito com o tom de pele dela e transmitia tanta doçura e para completar tinham aqueles olhos esmeraldinos.

Não, ele não poderia pensar nela, afinal de contas ele era um professor e ela sua aluna. E isso acabou fazendo com que ele se lembrasse de uma frase que a garota disse, quando a levou até a enfermaria.

"Professor, manter casos com alunos são proibidos, talvez você não saiba disso." Ele tinha experiência o suficiente para saber que isso era errado, ele não pretendia cometer este deslize, só não entendia ainda o que a garota queria dizer com aquilo, talvez ele perguntasse para ela amanhã.

.

.

\- Todos em seus lugares por favor, silêncio. Hoje vocês terão que entregar uma tarefa que farão agora, vocês precisam escrever uma história baseado em algum dos contos dos famosos Edgar Allan Poe, vocês terão as duas aulas para realizar a tarefa, lembrando que ela vale 50% da nota junto com o trabalho, e não aceitarei outro dia. - disse o moreno com seu típico tão de voz.

Ouviu-se múrmuros vindo de todos os cantos da sala, pessoas reclamando e desesperadas para lembrar de qualquer um dos contos do Edgar Poe, a rosada lembrava-se de diversos contos dele, era uma fã dele e lera muitos livros escritos por ele, então não seria tão difícil assim.

Ela mal havia começado a escrever a história, quando sentiu a presença de alguém ao seu lado, uma pessoal alta e com músculos definidos. Tirou os olhos de sua lição e ficou olhando para o moreno, esperando que ele dissesse algo, "quanto tempo fazia que ele estava ali a observando?"não muito pelo visto.

\- Você se importa se conversarmos durantes alguns minutos? - indagou o moreno com sua voz sexy e rouca.

A rosada ficou cogitando qual resposta daria ao professor. E por fim acabou falando que tudo bem em conversarem. Ele foi se dirigindo para fora da sala, todos os olhares foram indo em direção a ele, mas eles sabiam que o dia antes Sakura havia arranjado uma pequena briga com Karin.

\- Por que me trouxe aqui? - indagou Sakura. - É pra dizer que você errou a minha nota na prova?

\- Não, não é nada disso, não sou o tipo de professor que comete esse tipo de erro, pode ter certeza. Só que, fiquei um pouco curioso com o que você disse ontem quando te levei a enfermaria.

\- Ah? - falou a dona dos olhos esmerada um pouco confusa.

\- Você disse algo como ter relação com o manter relações com alunos, o que você quis dizer com isso?

\- Ah claro, lembro-me disso. Karin conseguiu uma nota maior que a minha, que é quase impossível de acontecer, ela é quase tão burra quanto uma porta. Além disso eu sempre a vejo se insinuando para você Uchiha, então para mim ficou claro que estava acontecendo alguma coisa entre vocês.

O Uchiha arregalou a sobrancelha, não imaginava que isso havia se passado sobre a cabeça da garota, desde o primeiro dia que Sasuke pusera o pé naquela escola, Karin o perseguia e o se insinuava para ele, mas ele nunca ligou, nem ao menos deu bola para isso.

Era engraçado que alguém pudesse achar que eles estivessem tendo um caso, ele não pode deixar de dar um sorriso de lado e então começou a rir um pouco para si mesmo. A jovem a sua frente olhou um pouco constrangida e então falou:

\- O que tem de engraçado professor?

\- Nada Haruno, só essa sua ideia maluca de que eu e Karin pudéssemos ter alguma coisa. Eu a dispenso todas as vezes e ainda assim ela não desistiu, é até um pouco irritante tê-la me seguindo. Agora, como já estamos todos esclarecidos voltemos para a sala e lembre-se de que tem que entregar a tarefa hoje senhorita Haruno.

.

.

\- Bem, todos vocês já entregaram a tarefa, na próxima aula eu a devolveria com as devidas correções. Agora se me permitem, eu já pensei no trabalho que vocês deveram fazer para este semestre.

\- E qual será professor? - indagou Karin com sua voz nojenta, como se estivesse ansiosa para fazer o trabalho.

\- Você leram até agora Romeo e Julieta, então baseado neste livro, vocês terão que encenar uma pequena peça de teatro sobre este mesma obra. Vocês terão cerca de três meses para conseguir definir onde cada um atuara neste trabalho. Lembrando que precisam de atores, escritores, diretores, sonoplastas e outros. Espero que se divirtam e quem sabe com este trabalho vocês não consigo passar de ano.

.

.

 **Continua...**

.

.

 **N/A:** Yo pessoal, aqui é a Bella, mais um capítulo quentinho para a leitura de vocês, espero que vocês aproveitem esta leitura, por que como já disse nos outros capítulos, estou amando escrever esta história, e para quem acompanhou minhas outras fics, os capítulos estão razoavelmente maiores.

Nos vemos no próximo capítulo e não se esqueçam de comentar, para que eu possa saber se vocês estão gostando desta história, e também para que eu me sinta motivada em escrever ainda mais. Até mais pessoal.


	5. É errado

Amor Proibido

Sinopse: Sakura Haruno sempre foi uma excelente aluna, porém em seu último ano do colegial, um certo professor irá infernizar a sua vida.

Mas o que acontece quando eles acabarem se sentindo atraído um pelo outro, uma relação perigosa que se descoberta poderá trazer muitos riscos para qualquer um dos dois.

Autora: Bella L'Amour

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

Classificação: T

Gênero: Romance/ Comédia

Casal: Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

Amor Proibido

.

.

É errado

.

.

Aquele havia sido mais um de tantos dias cansativos que o moreno tivera enquanto lecionava, ele havia dado aula para a turma daquela garota que para ele era um verdadeiro fascínio, uma jovem tão peculiar com seus cabelos róseos, sua pele alva e seus olhos esmeraldinos.

Ele havia passado para a turma dela um trabalho no qual eles pudessem ficar entretidos, além disso buscou um trabalho no qual não lhe oferecesse muito trabalho para corrigir, seria um trabalho simples em que ele não teria muito envolvimento.

Então sentou-se em um sofá que havia em seu apartamento, ele deixou que todo o seu cansaço ficasse evidente, ficou alguns minutos ali sentado, então ele abriu um pouco os botões da camisa social.

Seus pensamentos começaram a vagar e o levaram diretamente até aquela garota, a jovem Sakura, uma garota tão bonita e inteligente.

\- Devo parar com isso.

O dono dos olhos ônix finalmente percebeu, ele estava começando a se sentir atraída por aquela jovem, mas eles não podiam ter qualquer tipo de envolvimento, seria errado, ele era seu professor, eles não poderiam ter qualquer tipo de envolvimento.

Dirigiu-se em direção a cozinha, onde pegou um pouco de conhaque e despejou a bebida em um copo, nada que uma boa bebida não pudesse tirar esses pensamentos da mente dele. Era necessário que eles se concentrasse, não poderia transparecer o que começava a sentir pela garota, caso contrário ele poderia ter sérias complicações.

.

.

\- Sakura, venha tomar café. - chamou a mãe da menina

A dona de longos cabelos róseos desceu preguiçosamente os degraus da escada, estava com uma roupa simples para ir ao colégio naquele dia. Sua mãe não deixou de notar o quanto sua filha parecia distraída nos últimos dias.

\- Querida, tem acontecido alguma coisa? - indagou Erza Haruno curiosa.

\- Não mãe, só uma pequena confusão com uma nota minha em uma tarefa de literatura inglesa, mas nada demais.

\- Uma pequena confusão? - repetiu a mãe com o intuito de que a jovem continuasse falando.

\- Sim, parece que acabei tirando uma nota baixa, em um exercício sobre Romeo e Julieta. Mas nada com que precise se preocupar, consigo recuperar a nota na próxima.

Erza decidiu que não tocaria mais naquele assuntos, sua filha parecia não estar contente apesar do que ela lhe dissera.

\- Mãe. - chamou a voz suave da menina.

\- Sim querida.

\- Mãe, o que você faria caso se sentisse atraída por um rapaz, mas sabe que é errado e não podem ter nada um com o outro?

\- Como assim querida, o que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou a mãe curiosa

\- Por exemplo, você gosta de um rapaz, mas vocês não podem ficar juntos por que ele já tem namorada. O que eu faço mãe.

\- Oh querida, por que você não diz para ele o que sente talvez ele até goste de você e quer se separar da namorada, ou não se sente feliz com ela. Querida, você não pode desistir sem nem ao menos tentar.

\- Obrigada mãe. – disse a jovem Haruno indo ao encontra da mãe para abraça-la.

.

.

Mais uma vez ele estacionou o carro na sua típica vaga, e aquela garota insuportável já o esperava para o importunar. Seus cabelos ruivos e longos que pareciam pesados demais um sujos, além de sua voz nojenta que sempre o irritava de uma forma nada convencional.

\- Oi Sasuke, como o senhor esta hoje? – indagou a garota com aquela voz irritante

\- Estaria ainda melhor se não tivesse que encontrá-la logo de manhã para me irritar. – disse o moreno dando um sorriso de canto e seguindo seu caminho com suas coisas.

Olho em seu relógio,faltava menos de cinco minutos para entra em sala de aula e a primeira turma para quem lecionaria seria para a turma da Sakura, ele estava decidido ao máximo a evitar contado visual e a dirigir a palavra para ele.

Foi andando apressadamente até a sala, colocou todo o seu material didático em cima da mesa que se localizava perto da lousa, retirou de sua mochila uma pasta com todas as atividades corrigidas de seus alunos.

\- Bom dia, eu já corrigi a tarefa de vocês, na qual vocês deveriam escrever um conto baseado no escritor Edgar Allan Poe, os resultados foram bons em um geral, mas como sempre teve aqueles que tiveram um resultado bem medíocre, como foi o caso do Kankuro, da próxima vez, faça o que se pede e não desenhos toscos, se continuar assim vai acabar repetindo de ano, de novo pelo o que me contaram.

Pode-se ouvir diversos risos pela sala, e maioria deles havia conseguido uma boa nota, até mesmo Naruto, mas tinha uma que não se sentiu satisfeita com a nota que receberá de seu professor.

\- Sasuke. – aquela voz pode ser ouvida por toda a sala. – Gostaria de saber por que tirei essa nota, sendo que na outra atividade eu tirei uma das maiores.

O moreno levantou os olhos de uma planilha que estava segurando e disse com a voz em alto e bom som, para que todos da sala pudessem ouvi-lo.

\- Essa é a nota que merece, sua redação estava abaixo da média e do esperado para a sua turma, contente-se com essa nota mesmo, e na atividade anterior acabei errando sua nota. Agora se me permite sente-se e estude um pouco mais, dessa forma receberá uma nota digna se é o que quer.

A rosada o ficou olhando atentamente, ele nunca o vira daquele jeito, nem mesmo quando ela brigara com ele por causa de sua nota, o que será que teria acontecido para que ele estivesse daquele jeito, ela ficou pensando por alguns minutos e decidiu que logo no final da aula o procuraria para conversar.

.

.

O moreno estava sentado em sua cadeira, como o sinal havia soado, a maioria deles havia começado a se dispersar, ele ficou ali mais um minutos lendo um de seus livros, quando uma voz calma e calorosa o chamou.

\- Professor, será que podemos conversar? – indagou a garota

Olhos ônix encontraram-se com esmeraldas, ele ficou surpreso em ver que ela o procurava.

-Professor, o que aconteceu? Vi o modo como você tratou a Karin, aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Hum... – o moreno pareceu um pouco confuso.

.

.

 **Continua...**

.

.

 **N/A:** Mais um capítulo saindo do forno, espero que vocês gostem, estou um pouco chateado por conta que até agora só teve um comentário nesta história, eu acho que merecia um pouco mais, porém vou melhorar um pouco os próximos capítulos e desenvolver melhor a história, para conseguir conquistar vocês como leitores fieis. Até o próximo capítulo queridos leitores.


	6. Conversa Perigosa

Amor Proibido

Sinopse: Sakura Haruno sempre foi uma excelente aluna, porém em seu último ano do colegial, um certo professor irá infernizar a sua vida.

Mas o que acontece quando eles acabarem se sentindo atraído um pelo outro, uma relação perigosa que se descoberta poderá trazer muitos riscos para qualquer um dos dois.

Autora: Bella L'Amour

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

Classificação: T

Gênero: Romance/ Comédia

Casal: Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

Amor Proibido

.

.

Conversa Perigosa

.

.

\- Hum... - o moreno pareceu um pouco confuso.

Aos olhos esmeraldinos da garota, o professor parecia um tanto quanto confuso, e um pouco assustado, ela ficou mexendo os dedos nervosamente, talvez não havia sido uma boa ideia ter perguntado aquilo a ele. Mas como ela poderia saber.

\- Professor, apenas, esquece. - disse ela dando um sorriso amarelado.

A jovem de cabelos róseos já estava decidida a ir embora e deixar aquela conversa morrer, mas uma ação inesperada do moreno, fez com que seu coração acelerasse um pouco, ele a tocou levemente no ombro. O toque da mão dele em sua pele a fez sentir uma vibração passar por todo o seu corpo.

\- Lembra o que você me disse, sobre manter relações com alunos. - disse ela, parecendo que fala mais para si do que para ela. - É exatamente isso que estou evitando fazer, e pode ter certeza de que a Karin não tem nada a ver com isso. - disse o moreno com sua típica voz rouca e sexy.

Ao escutar tais palavras Sakura sentiu suas bochechas queimarem, seu coração batia rápido. Por uma fração de segundos olhos esmeraldinos encontraram-se com os ônix, uma troca de olhar rápida e simples, então ela disse um até mais e seguiu o seu caminho para casa.

.

.

A sala era ampla, bem decorada, suas paredes eram de um tom areia simples, os móveis em sua maioria de madeira, o que tinha um visual despojado e um pouco inovador. Logo a frente da mesa de mogno, havia duas cadeiras, no qual era comum que pais e professores pudessem se sentar para trocar algumas dúzias de palavras com a diretora.

Tsunade, a diretora, era uma senhora bem conservada, seus cabelos eram louros, presos em duas maria chiquinhas baixas, usava roupa social, era uma excelente diretora e era devidamente reconhecida por seu excelente trabalho naquela instituição.

\- Então, a que devo a sua visita a minha sala Sasuke? - comentou a loura passando as mãos por seus cabelos.

\- Por onde começo... - disse ele de um modo um pouco irônico.

Tsunade era uma amiga de longa data da família Uchiha, e sabia sobre o senso de humor do moreno. Assim que o dono dos cabelos escuros de ébano se formou na melhor faculdade do país, Tsunade fez questão de dar um emprego para o moreno.

\- É a Karin, ela é uma jovem, permita-me a palavra insuportável. E ainda faz questão de me esperar no estacionamento, esta sempre "dando em cima" de mim. - disse a última parte fazendo aspas com os dedos.

\- Ah. - disse desanimada a diretora. - Aquela garota de novo, ela é realmente um problema. Nosso último professor de literatura inglesa acabou sendo demitido por uma acusação de envolvimento com ela. Mas infelizmente Sasuke não tem nada que eu possa fazer por você. Apenas de umas respostas atravessadas a ela.

.

.

No caminho até sua casa a jovem ficou pensando naquilo que seu professor de literatura inglesa havia lhe dito naquele dia mais cedo.

\- Lembra o que você me disse, sobre manter relações com alunos. - disse ela, parecendo que fala mais para si do que para ela. - É exatamente isso que estou evitando fazer, e pode ter certeza de que a Karin não tem nada a ver com isso. - disse o moreno com sua típica voz rouca e sexy.

O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Ela não tinha certeza qual a intenção dele em lhe dizer tais palavras. Ela estava disposta a não perguntar a ele sobre isso, talvez fosse melhor ficar com dúvidas sobre a frase ao invés de ter as respostas de que queria.

.

.

Mais uma aula estava a ponto de chegar ao fim, e mais uma vez a turma daquela garota teriam aulas com o Uchiha. Ele não estava nem um pouco disposto a dar aulas para a turma de Sakura, pois não queria manter muito contato com ela, poderia ser um grande problema para ele.

E foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu, ao chegar na sala ele colocou o material em cima da mesa e já logo foi começar a explicação de uma matéria, a aula acabou relativamente rápida e ele deixou com que o restou da aulas eles pudessem fazer exercícios de outra matéria.

A garota só o olhou quando ele entrou na sala e de vez em quando, a conversa deles do dia anterior havia sido um misto de tragédia e perigo. Ele havia dito com todas as letras, mesmo que um modo sub-entendido, que ele se encontrava apaixonado por ela e que muito que provável não conseguiria resistir a ela.

Talvez ele tivesse entendido o recado, pois ela evitava ele ao máximo.

'Vai ser melhor assim' pensou ele tentando parecer o mais calmo possível. Seu celular então começou a vibrar em seu bolso, na tela se podia ler o nome da mãe dele Mikoto Uchiha, ele pediu licença aos alunos e retirou-se da sala.

\- Oi querido. - disse a voz suave através do telefone.

\- Oi mãe.

\- Como você esta filho? Ouvi dizer que esta sendo um professor incrível, sabe como a Tsunade me mantem ciente de todas as coisas que acontecem por ai.

\- Conversei com ela ontem, acho que deveriam se rever mãe, será bom para as duas.

Do outro lado da linha Mikoto deu uma risada alegre e contagiante.

\- Como estão as coisas por ai mãe? - indagou o jovem.

\- Então querido, foi por isso que eu te liguei, seu pai esta um pouco ruim, esta internado, talvez vocês devesse vir visitá-lo. Converse com Tsunade e veja se ela consegue uma pequena dispensa de uma semana pra você.

As ideias começaram a vir a mente do jovem, era exatamente o que ele precisava, sua família morava um pouco afastada do centro da cidade, em um bairro distante e bem calmo. Além disso ele ficaria uma semana sem ver Sakura, seria bom não vê-la, desse modo ele poderia esquecê-la o mais rápido possível.

\- Vou ver com o Tsunade mãe, e vou amanhã mesmo para ai.

.

.

\- Fugaku esta doente? Mikoto não me disse isso, se não eu certamente o havia liberado para ir visitá-lo. Mas é claro que pode Sasuke, você é um professor competente, conseguirá repor depois essas suas aulas. Não precisa se preocupar, eu aviso eles.

\- Muito obrigado Tsunade, espero voltar em uma semana, e compensar o tempo que me deu de licença. - disse o jovem pegando suas coisas e indo direto para a casa de sua família.

.

.

 **Continua...**

.

.

 **N/A:** Mais um capítulo saindo do forno, espero que vocês gostem, estou um pouco chateado por conta que até agora só teve um comentário nesta história, eu acho que merecia um pouco mais, porém vou melhorar um pouco os próximos capítulos e desenvolver melhor a história, para conseguir conquistar vocês como leitores fieis. Até o próximo capítulo queridos leitores.


	7. Qual o melhor caminho

**Amor Proibido**

 **Sinopse** : Sakura Haruno sempre foi uma excelente aluna, porém em seu último ano do colegial, um certo professor irá infernizar a sua vida.

Mas o que acontece quando eles acabarem se sentindo atraídos um pelo outro, uma relação perigosa que se descoberta poderá trazer muitos riscos para qualquer um dos dois.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sei ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Romance/ Comédia

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Amor Proibido**

.

.

 **Qual o melhor caminho**

.

.

O celular estava em cima de uma pequena mesinha ao lado da cama, ele começou a tocar por volta das cinco e meia da manhã, o moreno precisava acordar cedo para conseguir chegar na hora do café na casa de seus pais.

Suas malas estavam prontas desde o dia anterior, ele mesmo as tinha arrumado, elas se encontravam em um canto da sala de estar, próximo a porta.

Sua viagem seria um tanto quanto cansativa, ele tinha sérios problemas de entendimento com seu pai, Fugaku nunca aceitou que seu filho prodígio fosse professor ao invés de seguir o negócio da família, e também havia seu irmão, Itachi, ele era simplesmente bagunceiro demais o que fazia com que os dois tivessem muitos desentendimentos.

.

.

A viagem acabou demorando um pouco mais do que o esperado pelo moreno, acabou ocorrendo um acidente o que fez com que houvesse um acréscimo de meia hora na viagem, que durou três horas e meia.

O moreno estacionou o carro em frente a casa de seus pais, sua mãe o esperava na porta de casa, ela sempre havia sido um amor de pessoa para com o Uchiha mais novo, era a única que parecia entendê-lo e compreendê-lo.

Pegou as malas que se encontravam nos bancos de trás e as levou para o interior da casa, depois de se alojar em seu antigo quarto foi em direção a sua mãe que estava na cozinha e lhe disse:

\- Oi mãe, como a senhora esta? - indagou o moreno.

\- Oi querido, estou bem, o problema mesmo é com seu pai, ela estava com indicio de pneumonia e teve que ficar internato, ele que me pediu para te ligar. - disse a dona dos longos cabelos escuros

O moreno não pode deixar de ficar um pouco surpreso, não era comum que seu pai pedisse para que Mikoto ligasse para ele, então acabou por arregalar um pouco os olhos, estava um pouco descrente.

\- Mãe, se quiser posso levá-la comigo para ir ao hospital. Papai deve estra ruim mesmo para lhe pedir que ligasse para mim.

\- Sasuke, sei que parece estranho, seu pai é orgulhoso, mas acredite em mim, sentimos a sua falta, desde que você foi cursar sua faculdade e conseguiu um trabalho no centro. Sinto que você esta se afastando de nós querido, não queremos isso. - disse a mãe com a voz um pouco embargada, seus olhos pareciam um pouco marejados também.

\- Mãe, desculpe, eu não tenho a menor intenção de me afastar de vocês, mesmo o papai e o Itachi sendo do jeito que são. Eu só estava muito envolvido com o trabalho me desculpe. - disse o rapaz indo em direção a mãe e a abraçando.

\- Tudo bem querido, agora, vamos visitar o seu pai.

.

.

O patriarca da família Uchiha estava deitado em uma daquelas camas de hospital parecia estar ligeiramente mais magro que o de costume, aquela pneumonia o havia pegou desprevenido, não era comum que ele ficasse doente com tanta facilidade.

Era estranho, mesmo seu pai tendo chamado ele para passar uma semana na casa deles, seu pai não trocou muitas palavras de afeto, estava debilitado, isso era fato, mas o tratava do mesmo modo que sempre.

Apenas uma pequena conversa com ele, um médico passou para ver como estava a situação de Fugaku.

\- Você esta bem melhor, seus exames não apontaram nada grave, amanhã você poderá ser liberado e lhe receitarei um remédio, mas não se preocupe que não é nada grave.

Um sorriso pode ser visto no rosto de Mikoto, pois ela costumava ficar sozinha em casa uma vez que seu marido estava internado e Itachi não costumava ficar em casa. Talvez também devesse ser por isso que Mikoto ligou para ele, pois não queria ficar sozinha.

\- Agora, vocês precisam sair, o horário de visitas infelizmente chegou ao fim, mas amanhã vocês podem voltar. Tomaremos conta do seu marido, não se preocupe. - disse o médico a mulher que agora já se despedia do marido.

.

.

Depois de terem jantado comida chinesa, que o próprio moreno fez questão de pedir para que sua mãe pudesse descansar um pouco, os dois ficaram sentados no sofá, como era costume, antes do moreno ter passado na faculdade e decido se mudar.

\- Mãe, posso fazer uma pergunta? - indagou o moreno.

Sua mãe virou-se para ele um tanto quanto curiosa, fazia alguns anos que o moreno não consultava sua mãe quando tinha problemas.

\- Claro querido.

\- Mãe, o que você faria se estivesse apaixonada por uma pessoal, mas não pudessem ficar juntos, o que faria?

-Bem querido, qual o motivo para que vocês não ficassem juntos?

\- Bem... não é permitido. Apenas isso.

\- Entendo, você deveria dar uma chance, seguir o seu coração querido. Sua felicidade é importante querido, não ligue para o que os outros pensam.

\- Certo mãe.

.

.

Uma semana se passou, Fugaku já estava em casa, o convívio foi normal durante este tempo e já estava na hora de voltar para a cidade, de retornar para seu emprego. Ele já tinha tomado sua decisão, sabia qual caminho devia ver.

.

.

 **Continua...**

.

.

 **N/A:** Yo pessoal, aqui é a Bella, mais um capítulo quentinho para a leitura de vocês, espero que vocês aproveitem esta leitura, por que como já disse nos outros capítulos, estou amando escrever esta história, e para quem acompanhou minhas outras fics, os capítulos estão razoavelmente maiores.

Nos vemos no próximo capítulo e não se esqueçam de comentar, para que eu possa saber se vocês estão gostando desta história, e também para que eu me sinta motivada em escrever ainda mais. Até mais pessoal.


	8. Decisão

**Amor Proibido**

 **Sinopse** : Sakura Haruno sempre foi uma excelente aluna, porém em seu último ano do colegial, um certo professor irá infernizar a sua vida.

Mas o que acontece quando eles acabarem se sentindo atraídos um pelo outro, uma relação perigosa que se descoberta poderá trazer muitos riscos para qualquer um dos dois.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sei ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Romance/ Comédia

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Amor Proibido**

.

.

 **Decisão**

.

.

Seria mais um dia naquele colégio, e desta vez ele estava disposto a tomar a sua decisão, não deixaria de olhar aquela garota nos olhos ou mesmo deixar de falar com ela, talvez sua mãe tivesse razão em dizer que ele devia seguir o seu coração e não se importar com o outros.

Sua mochila estava colocado ao seu lado no banco do carro, estacionou-o na vaga de sempre e desta vez Karin não estava lá para incomodá-lo, o que era um bom sinal, pois não iria se estressar pela manhã. Pegou seus pertences e foi a sala dos professores.

Sasuke era um dos mais novos por ali, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ter excelente experiência como professor e recomendações.

O sinal soou forte e imponente por toda a escola, o que avisava a todos que começariam as aulas.

.

.

A donas dos cabelos rosados parecia estar cada vez mais linda aos olhos do rapaz. Seus olhos possuíam uma cor única e um brilho tão intenso, e seus cabelos pareciam estar um pouco maiores, ela havia feito uma trança o que combinou muito com sua personalidade, ele não conseguia se concentrar direito, e a ficava admirando constantemente.

\- Primeiramente quero pedir desculpa por ter me ausentado por uma semana, tive um problemas de família, esta aulas serão respostas em um sábado. Mas a diretora ira conversar com vocês sobre isso, então não se preocupem. Não voltarei dando matéria, então façam a página 20 até a 30 agora e quero uma redação para a próxima aula pessoal. - disse o moreno com sua típica voz. - Quanto mais rápido começaram, mais rápido acabam.

A dona dos olhos esmeraldinos trocou um longo olhar com o dono dos olhos ônix, ela então levantou-se de seu assento e retirou-se da sala, os demais não estavam prestando muita atenção estavam mais preocupados em terminar logo a tarefa, para que pudessem ficar conversando. Então ele também acabou saindo da sala, eles precisavam conversar.

Ela o estava esperando do lado de fora da sala, um pouco afastada da porta, ficou o observando durante alguns minutos, até que ela disse:

\- Precisamos conversar.

Ele acenou a cabeça positivamente, sim, eles precisavam conversar.

\- Eu, entendi o que você disse da última vez que conversamos. Você disse em não manter relacionamentos com alunos e que Karin não tinha nada a ver com isso, é comigo, não é. - disse ela mantendo a mesma calma de antes.

\- Sim, você entendeu perfeitamente Sakura. Acho no início que poderia ser fácil te esquecer, mas não foi e nem mesmo a distância de uma semana não me faz tirar você da cabeça.

\- Imagino como tenha sido, tem sido difícil para mim também. - comentou a garota com um certo pesar na voz, o que fez com que o moreno desse um sorriso de canto, ela também sentia algo por ele.

\- Então, como vai ser? - disse ela ainda com a calma rotineira.

\- Hum... - ele pareceu um pouco confuso

\- Você sabe. - disse ela dando um pequeno sorriso que não passou despercebido pela garota.

\- Encontre-me em meu apartamento hoje de noite, para que possamos conversar sobre isso. Isso se estiver tudo bem para você Sakura.

\- Sim, esta tudo bem.

\- Aqui estava meu número, te mandarei uma mensagem, assim que acabar aulas, lhe dizendo o meu endereço, devo pedir alguma comida especial? - indagou o moreno passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

\- Tudo bem, acho melhor voltarmos, para não desconfiarem de nada.

.

.

Logo que o sinal para o termino das aulas soou, a garota dos cabelos rosados acabou por receber uma mensagem contendo o endereço e o horário no qual deveria ir até a casa de seu professor, ela estava tomando a decisão certa, deveria seguir o que seu coração mandava e também o conselho de sua mãe.

Chegando em casa acabou tomando um bom banho, sentiu a água morna escorrer por seu corpo e por suas curvas, decidiu lavar seus longos cabelos rosados.

Vestiu uma roupa simples, uma calça jeans e um blusa. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e um pouco enrolados na ponta, passou um perfume. Ela já havia avisado sua mãe que sairia com suas amigas para dar uma volta.

\- Até mais filha, não chegue muito tarde em casa. - disse Erza Haruno dando um sorriso.

-Até mais mãe.

Ela estava preparada, eles iriam conversar sobre como ficaria a relação dos dois dai em diante.

.

.

 **Continua...**

.

.

 **N/A:** Yo pessoal, aqui é a Bella, mais um capítulo quentinho para a leitura de vocês, espero que vocês aproveitem esta leitura, por que como já disse nos outros capítulos, estou amando escrever esta história, e para quem acompanhou minhas outras fics, os capítulos estão razoavelmente maiores.

Nos vemos no próximo capítulo e não se esqueçam de comentar, para que eu possa saber se vocês estão gostando desta história, e também para que eu me sinta motivada em escrever ainda mais. Até mais pessoal.


	9. Estamos de acordo?

**Amor Proibido**

 **Sinopse:** Sakura Haruno sempre foi uma excelente aluna, porém em seu último ano do colegial, um certo professor irá infernizar a sua vida.

Mas o que acontece quando eles acabarem se sentindo atraído um pelo outro, uma relação perigosa que se descoberta poderá trazer muitos riscos para qualquer um dos dois.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, porém a história é de minha autoria. Todos os direitos reservados.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Romance/ Comédia

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Amor Proibido**

.

.

 **Estamos de acordo?**

.

.

Pegou o celular e conferiu o número do apartamento dele, estava certa, olhou-se mais uma vez em um pequeno espelho que levou consigo naquela ocasião. Estava aceitável, nunca se sentira melhor, era engraçado como ela sempre havia sido uma garota 'certinha' e aquele moreno a fez deixar todas suas concepções de lado, ela estava apaixonada por ele.

Deus três leves batidas na porta, em questão de segundos a porta foi aberta revelando um moreno sedutor esperando a garota, sua blusa estava com os primeiros botões desabotoados, seus cabelos bagunçados e sua voz tipicamente rouca.

\- Entre em minha humilde residência. - disse ele dando passagem para a garota.

Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso que foi imediatamente retribuído pelo moreno, ele estendeu a mão indicando-lhe o sofá no qual a garota poderia se sentar.

\- Então... - começou a dizer a garota um pouco envergonhada.

Eles ficaram de olhando durante alguns minutos, olhos esmeraldinos perderam-se nos ônix, um escuro tão profundo e sedutor, além de um pouco misterioso, isso a atraia muito. Já para ele, aquela garota a sua frente parecia uma boneca, simples e delicada, mas com um encanto que o conquistou.

Ele foi o primeiro a quebrar o gelo que havia se instaurado no local.

\- Sakura, você já deve saber que me sinto extremamente atraído por você, mas ao mesmo tempo não temos ter um relacionamento, é contra a lei. - disse ele com um certo pesar na voz que foi sentido pela garota.

\- Eu sei. - comentou ela com a cabeça um pouco baixa.

\- Mas, isso não impede que possamos nos encontrar fora da escola, em locais reservados é claro. Talvez depois que você se formar, as coisas fiquem mais fáceis e não teremos este empecilho em nosso caminho. - falou o moreno um pouco mais animado que antes. - Então, o que você acha?

A jovem ficou pensando durantes alguns segundos antes de se pronunciar.

\- Eu serei apenas mais uma? - indagou a jovem.

O moreno fez uma cara de dúvida, ela achava realmente que seria apenas mais uma. Ele havia tido muitos casos, mas em nenhum deles sentiu algo como pela rosada.

\- Claro que não, quer que eu prove? - indagou ele.

A jovem ficou parada olhando atentamente para ele, então o moreno tomou uma decisão, ele aproximou-se lentamente e segurou a jovem pela cintura. Sakura pode sentir os braços fortes e o calor da pele do moreno, era uma sensação gostosa.

Então seus corpos ficaram mais colados, e o moreno a beijou, primeiro um selinho, terno e apaixonado, depois com a língua pediu passagem para que se aprofunde o beijo e foi logo concedido.

Eles nunca havia se sentido assim, foi sensação nova. Separaram-se por falta de ar, então a jovem um pouco corada por causa da ação repentina do moreno, menou a cabeça de modo afirmativo para a responda mais que concreta sobre ela não ser apenas mais uma.

\- Então você concorda? - disse ele novamente

\- Uhum, mas onde nos encontraríamos? - indagou a jovem curiosa

\- Aqui mesmo em meu apartamento, em qualquer outro lugar poderia descobrir nossa relação e seria um problema para ambos.

Sakura apenas concordou com a cabeça de modo afirmativo.

\- Aceita um chá? - indagou o moreno, uma vez que o assunto principal estava resolvido.

.

.

Após algumas xícaras de chá, a garota decidiu ficar no sofá da sala de estar do moreno, estava deitada preguiçosamente.

O moreno ficou as olhando daquele jeito, tão bonita quanto um anjo e estava tão perto de si, ele queria qualquer aquele momento em sua mente como uma das mais bonitas memórias.

Todas as coisas estava se ajeitando e pareciam começar a ficar muito bom para o ele, assim para a garota.

Deixou-a ali.

.

.

 **N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, acabei demorando um pouco para postar, mas espero que valha pena a demora, não esqueçam de comentar a opinião de vocês, espero que estejam gostando, pois para mim esta sendo um imenso prazer escrever tal história.

Aguardo vocês no próximo capítulo desta história.


	10. Mais um encontro

**Amor Proibido**

 **Sinopse:** A jovem Sakura Haruno é uma das mais exemplares alunas do colégio St. Anna's, até que no início de mais um ano letivo, um novo professor surge, moreno, alto, cabelos escuros como ébano e olhos tão escuros quantos uma pedra de ônix.  
Após certas discussões e notas baixas, ela decide entrar em pé de guerra com seu novo professor, mas as coisas vão acabar mudando quando se sentirem atraídos um pelo outro.

 **Autora:** Bella L'Amour

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto, esta história é de minha total autoria. Não copie.

 **Classificação:** T

 **Gênero:** Comédia/ Romance/ Colegial

 **Casal:** Sasuke e Sakura

.

.

 **Amor Proibido**

.

.

 **Mais um encontro**

.

.

Fazia um pouco mais de uma semana desde que os dois haviam se decidido por manterem uma relação, mesmo que não em público. Sasuke havia mandado uma mensagem para a rosada com o intuito de que ela fosse hoje a sua casa, um pouco depois das aulas.

O sinal finalmente soou, as aulas haviam acabado e ele estava livre para vê-la novamente, eles se encontravam apenas três vezes por semana, que foi estipulado pelo moreno com o intuito de que não descobrissem nada sobre o relacionamento deles.

Pegou suas coisas e as colocou em uma mochila pequena que sempre levava consigo, fez seu percurso normal, até a sala dos professores, onde deixou uns livros que havia usado com o outra turma e bateu o ponto de saída, seu horário estava cumprido.

Pegou o celular na espera que a rosada tivesse mandando alguma mensagem, mas nada disso aconteceu. Ficou alguns segundos em dúvida sobre se ela havia aceitado o convite ou não, mas não tinha como saber.

Ele tinha que percorrer aquele tipico trajeto que já lhe era tão familiar, da sala dos professores até o estacionamento não levava mais do que 10 minutos, e para seu azar a garota estava lhe esperando. Seus cabelos ruivos oleosos, sua voz nojenta e irritante, tudo o que ela fazia era para querer impressionar o moreno.

\- Sasuke, você aqui, que coincidência. - disse a jovem fazendo uma cara de surpresa.

\- Karin, você sabe que eu trabalho aqui e que como, todos os outros professores, eu deixou o meu carro no estacionamento, então pare de fingir que esta surpresa com isso. Agora se você não se importa eu tenho coisas a fazer. - disse o moreno frio, aquela garota o irritava demais, e ele perdia toda sua paciência com ela.

\- Professor, não precisa dizer essas coisas, sei que um dia você não vai resistir a mim. - disse a jovem com um sorriso no rosto.

Sasuke ficou pensando consigo que nem se Karin fosse a última garota do planeta, ou melhor da galáxia, eles teriam alguma coisa, seria totalmente impossível.

.

.

Eles estava deitado no sofá desleixadamente quando escutou a campainha tocar, ele foi imediatamente abrir a porta, quando o fez, seus olhos se encontraram com aquelas duas esmeraldas que ele tanto gostava.

Ele a puxou pelo braço para dentro do apartamento, abraçou-a com força e a beijou, um beijo quente e terno. Ele precisava dela mais do que tudo naquele momento.

Carregou-a em seus braços até o sofá onde a deixou deitada, então ele colocou seu corpo sobre o dela, ficou admirando o rosto da garota e seu semblante de surpresa. Então ele colou os lábios dele nos dela, um beijo calmo, que ao pouco foi se aprofundando e pedindo passagem para que a língua dele percorresse os cantos da boca dela.

Então separaram-se por falta de ar. Ele ajeitou os cabelos já um pouco suado com as mãos, dando um ar despojado ao rapaz.

Sussurrou no ouvido da garota:

\- Você sabe o que eu quero Haruno. - sua voz mantinha-se normal e sexy

A garota corou, sabia perfeitamente que um dia eles iriam ter que fazer isso. Então ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. As mãos do moreno tocaram em seu queixo fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele e então disse:

\- Tem certeza Sakura?

E mais uma vez ela só balançou a cabeça. Então ele a pegou novamente em seus braços e a levou para seu quarto, era bem simples uma televisão e uma cama, além de um armário do mais simples possível.

Ele a deitou, tirou sua camisa e aproveitou que a garota estava somente de vestido para excitá-la. Suas mãos eram grandes, quentes e sua pele macia, ele levou sua mão calmamente até o interior da coxa da garota, suas mãos ficaram massageando o local delicadamente, ele notou pela mudança do semblante da garota que ela estava se deliciando com tal situação, seus faces estavam coradas e sua respiração estava começando a ficar um pouco entrecortada, e ofegante, se ele continuasse provavelmente ouviria gemidos da garota.

Então parou o que estava fazendo, passou sua mão por cima da calcinha da garota, sentia que seu sexo estava um pouco quente e úmido também, ele prosseguiu em seu joguinho, afastou docemente a calcinha das coxas da garota e também de seu sexo e então ficou ali durante alguns minutos massageando aquele região, ele olhava para a garota, ela estava se esforçando para não gemer, então o moreno o beijou fervorosamente.

Com dois dedos, enfiou-os na cavidade da garota, que naquele momento já não conseguia mais disfarçar o seu prazer e seus gemidos começaram a preencher todo o quarto, o moreno estava ficando cada vez mais excitado, sua ereção já estava evidente.

O moreno começou a afrouxar o cinto de sua calça quando mãos delicados o impediram, a jovem estava extremamente corada.

\- Sasuke, não, eu ainda não posso, desculpe. - disse a jovem com a voz baixa

O moreno a olhou e então disse que estaria tudo bem, que talvez já fosse hora dela ir para casa, e que ele se viraria bem em casa. A garota colou a calcinha de volta no lugar e então deu um beijinho no rosto de um adeus.

Ele a entendeu completamente, ela era jovem e estava em dúvida se era com ele que deveria deflorá-la.

.

.

 **N/A:** Queridos leitores, minhas imensas desculpas, pois duas vezes o capítulo 10 e as duas vezes acabou dando problema, não sei o que estava acontecendo, mil desculpas. Obrigada a todos que mandaram mensagens avisando que não era possível ler o capítulo. Desculpa mesmo.

Não deixem de comentar, isso me motiva a escrever ainda mais. Até o próximo capítulo.


End file.
